Charmed: The Next Generation
by kissmekent
Summary: Fourteen years into the future, and Piper has the life she always wanted. But Chaos insues when Wyatt falls for the girl who just moved in next door. Did I mention that she's an Alien? crossover with Roswell. Chapter 3 up! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Charmed: The Next Generation

Prologue

Characters:

_Roswell_-

**Max**

**Liz**

-Alexandria (17) (born 2003)

-David (14) (born 2006)

**Michael**

**Maria**

-Samantha (15) (born 2005)

-Christina (13) (born 2007)

-Jack (13) (born 2007)

**Isabel**

**Jessie**

-Laura (15) (born 2005)

-Alexander (15) (born 2005)

**Kyle**

**Cordelia** (married for 10 years, married in 2010).

-Jim (7) (born 2013)

-Julia (6) (born 2014)

_Charmed_-

**Piper**

**Leo**

-Wyatt (17) (born 2003)

-Chris (15) (born 2005)

-Penny (12) (born 2008)

**Phoebe**

**Coop**

-Prudence (13) (born 2007)

-Patty (11) (born 2009)

-Paris (6) (born 2014)

**Paige**

**Henry**

-Henry Jr. (12) (born 2008)

-Alice (7) (born 2013)

-Andrea (7) (born 2013)

_A/N: Hey all, after watching the end of charmed, I got the feeling that the future was too perfect, and that they didn't leave any room to the wonderful chaos that their bright futures would bring, and so, my story, which is a crossover with Roswell, is set about 14 years in the future, when two worlds collide, and we have a new generation of Star Crossed Lovers!_

They had moved again. But this time, unlike when they had moved many times before, the move was for Liz's new job. The seven young people from Roswell had run from the law, but when Liz got pregnant a year after leaving Roswell, they decided that they had to find a place to settle down. So they did, Boson, so Isabel could be with Jessie and Jessie could have his new job. They had lived there for four years. While there Liz and Max had Alexandria, Maria and Michael had their daughter Samantha, and in that same year, Isabel was pregnant with Twins: Laura and Alexander. And then a year later, Liz was pregnant again with their son, David. By this time Liz had completed her Bachelor's degree in Biology at Northeastern University. Isabel had finished college in two years, and decided that she wanted to do what her mother did, make it her full time job to take care of her kids.

Maria meanwhile had started a band of her own, and unlike last time, this time she was determined to make it at a singer and songwriter with her dignity intact. Michael had found his nitch in business. He went to a community college and got his business degree and became Maria and her band: Crashing in the Blue's Manager. And with their jobs, they were able to love their daughter Samantha and were determined to give their daughter the love of two parents, something nether of them had as a child.

But the year that Maria was pregnant with their twins, a boy and girl, they knew that it was time to move on, but not together. Isabel, Jessie and their children had not been exposed, so they would stay in Boston, but the rest had to leave, to stave off suspicions. Maria and Michael along with their band went on the road, to try and disappear ligitamaly. They had set up a set of anonymous email accounts and passwords, along with meeting places so as to not loose each other completely.

At that same time Liz was looking into Graduate School. She had wanted to become a high school biology teacher for a while there, and that was the only way to get there. So Liz had applied for Graduate Schools all over the country, and one stood out to her, a place that was far away from Roswell, but still had the type of heat that would keep any Skins away: The University of Miami. Liz worked on her graduate degree while Max worked to become an EMT. He had always been able to heal people, but he felt like this was a way for him to do it and get credit for it.

They lived there for six years, and in those six years their two children grew and blossomed. Meanwhile Kyle, who had felt alone even among the others from Roswell, was dating a beautiful girl, Cordelia. They met in the Boston hospital the night David had been born. Cordelia was crying because she had lost her father to a heart attack, and Kyle who had developed some Alien gifts by then, was drawn to her. They were engaged in two years, but didn't get married for another two. They both felt that life shouldn't be rushed into. When Michael, Maria, Liz, and Max left Boston, Kyle stayed, and found a new family with Cordelia. Kyle, while he was a kid, had hated his father for being a police officer, but now, after spending the last few years of his life running around saving people, he didn't want to stop, he became a member of the Boston Fire Department.

And just four months ago, Fate stepped into to reunite old friends. Liz, who had been teaching in Chicago, got an offer to become a Tenured Professor at a Private college in San Francisco. Jessie got a job offer at a Law firm in San Francisco that he couldn't refuse. And when Max and Isabel were talking about the amazing coincidence of this, it was like the floodgates opened, and they admitted how hard it was to live halfway across the country from each other. And they didn't know how much fate had really stepped in.

_San Francisco, 2020._

Piper was relieved, it was Saturday morning, and for one of two days in the entire week, her three children didn't have to rush off to school, and she didn't have to rush out to the restaurant. She would have to later in the afternoon, but for the morning Piper could work on her garden in the back yard. But as she looked out the front window, she saw not just one, but two moving trucks were parked in front of the house next door that had once been Dan's. There was to men, one Hispanic and one white along with a petite brunette and tall blond directing the moving men, along with the four teens that looked like they would much rather be somewhere else. Piper smiled, she knew that look well, from her own children and her nieces and nephew. This was perfect, as Paige and Phoebe would be dropping off their kids here this afternoon, while the six of them enjoyed an evening childless.

Piper picked up a plate of chocolate chip cookies that she had made the day before and headed over to greet her new neighbors, "Leo! We have new neighbors, come on, let's go greet them."

Leo came down the stairs, yawning, "Honey, they are just moving in, are you sure you want to invade the neighbors at nine am?"

"I resent that, I am just going to welcome them to the neighborhood. Wyatt! Chris! Penny! Come on, we're going to meet the new neighbors, they have kids your age!"

Alexandria was bored. She was 17 years old, she was going to be a senior in high school, she should be out hanging at the mall with her friends, but that was where the problem lay, she wasn't in Miami where her friends were, and so here she was moving into a house where she had to _share_ a bedroom with her cousin. She didn't know why her parents could't buy their own house. Apparently houses in San Francisco are too expensive. So she was sitting on the lawn, changing the color of her nail polish with a sweap of her hand, when her little brother whispered in her ear, "You know your no supposed to do that in public."

"Shut up, Danny."

"You know I don't like that name, it's Daniel."

"Fine _Daniel_." But before she could finish, she saw people come out of the house next door, a middle aged couple along with three teens, but the one who caught her eye was the tall blond boy.

Wyatt yawned, this was so like his mother, to wake them up at nine am on a Saturday to go introduce them to people who would be there when he got up at noon! But he stopped complaining in his head, he wouldn't ever do it out loud because he knew it wouldn't help, as he saw a petite brunette staring at him. Their eyes connected, and it was as if energy was passing through them, identifying them to each other. He had to say something, "Hi. I'm Wyatt." as he hadn't said anything else, Chris, the bane of his existence at the moment, elbowed him in the side, "and this is my sister Chris and brother Penny. I mean my brother Chris and sister Penny. I'll shut up now." Wyatt was so embarrassed, that he wanted to orb away and hide inside of a volcano.

But Wyatt was reassured when the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen stood up, and walked over, giggling of all things, and said, "Hi, my name's Alexandria, my friends call me Alex. Oh, and this is my brother Daniel."

Liz and Max came out of the house to see their two kids standing and talking civilized like to three kids, and greeted the couple who had come over, "Hi, I'm Piper Halliwell. This is my husband Leo, and those are my kids, Wyatt, Chris, and Penny. We're your new neighbors."

Liz smiled back, "It's nice to meet you, it seems that our kids have really hit it off. I'm Liz. That's our daughter Alex, and our son Daniel. This is my husband Max. Oh, Isabelle, Jessie! Come meet our new neighbors! Piper, this is my sister in law Isabelle and her husband Jessie. Their kids are in house somewhere."

"So, what brings you to San Francisco?" Piper asked.

"Well, I am a biology professor and got an offer to teach at a private college here."

"Oh, your a teacher, so's Leo. Leo teaches at a private elementary school, well he runs it too. I own a restaurant, but I am really a chief deep down."

Jessie introduced himself, "I'm Jessie Ramirez. Yes, I've worked at a firm in Boston, I'm a lawyer, for about 18 years, but I got an offer to partner at a firm here in San Francisco, and when we heard hat Max and Liz were moving here as well, we couldn't pass up the opportunity to be able to live near family again. Laura and Lex should be around here. Their a little upset about the move."

Piper then had a bright idea. "Well this evening, my two sisters are dropping off their kids here, and we were going to go out to dinner. Why don't you let your kids come over, they can spend some time with kids their own age, and you can take a break."

The four adults looked at each other, and then answered, "Sure, we'd love to join you. What time?"

"Five O'Clock."

"We'll be there."

TBC...

A/N: What'd you think? I'm going to slowly bring in all the characters, and their kids, as listed above. I didn't want to bring them in all at once, that would be too much. I am interested in all your ideas and criticisms, but no fire, please. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be back for more soon!


	2. Secrets

A/N: Hey, I'm back. This story is inspired by the last episode of Charmed (I can't believe it's over!) But just a question, was I the only one to scream (in a laughter sort of way) when Future Wyatt said, "Uncle Coop!" I thought that was so great. It was obvious that the writers were trying to finish off a lot in a short period of time. Although the relationships, and then marriage between Paige and Henry and Phoebe and Coop wouldn't have been a "forever" thing, if it wasn't the last season.

Hope you liked the first chapter, and here's the next one. Enjoy.

Charmed: The Next Generation

Chapter 1: Secrets

Characters:

_Roswell_-

**Max**

**Liz**

-Alexandria (17) (born 2003)

-David (14) (born 2006)

**Michael**

**Maria**

-Samantha (15) (born 2005)

-Christina (13) (born 2007)

-Jack (13) (born 2007)

**Isabel**

**Jessie**

-Laura (15) (born 2005)

-Alexander (15) (born 2005)

**Kyle**

**Cordelia** (married for 10 years, married in 2010).

-Jim (7) (born 2013)

-Julia (6) (born 2014)

_Charmed_-

**Piper**

**Leo**

-Wyatt (17) (born 2003)

-Chris (15) (born 2005)

-Penny (12) (born 2008)

**Phoebe**

**Coop**

-Prudence (13) (born 2007)

-Patty (11) (born 2009)

-Paris (6) (born 2014)

**Paige**

**Henry**

-Henry Jr. (12) (born 2008)

-Alice (7) (born 2013)

-Andrea (7) (born 2013)

The Haliwell History

The Halliwell family of witches had grown a lot in the last 20 years. What had once been just the three sisters now included their husbands, and they each had three children, and it was a mad house. In 2006 when Leo had been brought back by the angel of destiny, the family had celebrated with a wedding, between Phoebe and Coop. They had barely returned from their honeymoon when Phoebe found out that she was pregnant. Phoebe thought that she was cursed, because she had gotten pregnant right after being married to Cole, but she soon forgot about that when Coop showered her in love (which led them back to the bedroom). Not longer after Phoebe's daughter Prue was born both Piper and Paige found out that they were pregnant. The Charmed ones had never experienced having two sisters down at a time, but luckily they had Billie, plus three husbands, and Victor, who loved being a grandfather and did everything with his three (soon to be five) grand children that he could never do with his own girls. And as hectic as their first eight years as witches had been, the next fourteen were relatively quiet beyond the chaos of children, for no soon had Penny and Henry Jr. been born, did Phoebe find out that she was pregnant again! At that point Phoebe and Coop moved out of the Condo and found a nice house not far from Prescott St. Leo was running the Magic School, and Piper finally had time to open the restaurant that she had always dreamed of. Phoebe as always, was dedicated to her readers on the Bay Mirror, and Coop, was well Cupid, although they do have their bumpy patches when they talk about money, as being Cupid doesn't pay the bills. But with a little help from the elders, and the fact that they loved each other. Paige went back to being a Social Worker, with her whitelighter side was able to help future whitelighters and new witches, while Henry did what he always did, looking after his parolees, but in 2013 Paige had twin girls, Alice and Andrea, who could run circles around everyone in the family, especially their big cousins, Wyatt and Chris. Then a year later, Phoebe was pregnant for a third, and she emphasized, final time. And six years later, the Haliwell is big, and loud, and they couldn't be happier. But as Wyatt grew up and witnessed the family grow, he couldn't help wonder if he could ever have someone to love like the grown ups in his family. Sure, plenty of girls flirt with him, they think that he's cute and nice, but Wyatt could never get close to anyone. Wyatt had so much power that it scared himself. Not even his parents realized how much power he was carrying around within him, and he hadn't met the girl yet who could handle it.

_The Evans Household_

Liz was happy and worried at the same time. Piper and Leo seemed like perfectly nice people, but what if they weren't? What if the eight of them were walking into a trap? What if the government was coming for them? What if... "Honey," Max interrupted her thoughts, "Don't be so worried. I can tell from your expression, it'll be fine."

"It's just that they've never had to use their powers for anything life threatening."

"It won't be. They are going to a party, if anything we should make sure that they don't use their powers to show off. Especially Danny. He's getting to that age."

"I know they'll be fine. Actually what you should be worried about was how Alex and their son Wyatt were looking at each other. I recognize that look well, it's how we looked at each other at the beginning."

"We don't still look at each other that way?"

"No. Our look has gotten much more deeper and more seriously since then. And I know that you keep thinking the 'what if' game with Zan. Don't sweetheart. I love that smile of yours, and every time you second guess yourself, I loss a piece of that smile. I'm sure that Zan got his adoption papers last month when he turned 18, and if he wants to, he'll go find your parents, and they'll get in touch with us."

"It's just, what if something happened to him? What if what happened to Michael happened to Zan?"

"Don't worry. We'll go to the party tonight, get to know our neighbors, and when Maria and Michael come into town this weekend, we can stay up all night reminiscing about old times."

"Your right. Hey! I came over here to comfort you, how did you end up comforting me?"

"We spend too much time in each other's heads I guess."

_The Halliwell Manor_

It was 4:45. Phoebe, Coop, and their three girls, Prue, Patty, and Paris, had arrived in their usual passion, chaos. Phoebe and Coop were arguing, again. No one was worried though, not even their three terrors. This time they were arguing over whether or not their children should be entered in Magic School. Phoebe didn't want them to, because she wanted them to be able to have a life outside of magic. Coop however thought that their gifts should be something to be celebrated and not hidden. Then it went on to how Coop could never understand what it was like to grow up in this world, especially as a girl. Piper, Leo, Penny, and the boys just sighed, it was the same fight again, but they all knew that they would make up, and they would better be careful. One such fight created Paris!

Six year old Paris was the baby, and she didn't allow anyone to forget it. She had the pleading face down pat, and no one was immune to it, especially not Wyatt and Chris. The nine cousins had grown up like brothers and sisters, as close as their own parents were, they were often all dropped in together while their parents were working, and now that Wyatt was 17 and Chris was 15, they were now used to being called in as the babysitters for the whole rabble. Even though Prue, Patty, Henry, and Penny all insisted that they were too old for a babysitter (Patty only said it cause Prue did), they all were glad to have their 'big brothers' to run to. Especially Henry who was surrounded by Estrogen most of the time. But tonight, they were off the hook, as Victor (grandpa to all the kids) was going to be babysitting. Everyone thought that every time he insisted that he had is all under control, that it was the kids that were controlling him, over the past 17 years he had discovered ways of keeping active children busy.

Just then Paige and Henry arrived, along with Henry and the twins, who ran in calling out, "Aunt Phoebe! Uncle Coop!" as if they hadn't seen them in years, when in fact they had been over their house the day before. Paige just walked in silently with Henry, like they often did. With both of their professions, with chaos at work and chaos at home, they enjoyed the silence when the few moments occurred.

Piper had dinner cooking for the nine children when the doorbell rang. That meant that it was either her dad or the Evans from next door, as her sisters and their families didn't even bother knocking. She didn't mind. This house belonged to all of them just at the book and their family legacy did. Piper opened to find her father, "Dad! I'm so glad you could come, are you sure you're up to babysitting them all by yourself?"

"Sure, I'm sure. Plus, I won't be alone, Wyatt and Chris can help me with the kids."

"Oh, we have new neighbors who moved in next door, two couples, and between them there's four teens around Chris's and Wyatt's age. They might decide to go off to do something else. I could tell them that they should stay hear and help you."

"We'll see, if the older kids want to go out and do something, we'll deal with it then," that was then the doorbell rang again.

Piper opened the door to find the eight neighbors staring back at her. The faces were amusing. Liz and Isabelle were cheery, obviously interested in making a good impression, while their husbands were simply amused by their kids, who looked like they resented to being dragged to a party were the little kids would be. "Hi, welcome." She led them in, "Your Alex, right? Yes, and Daniel." She said pointing at them, then continued, "You two must be Laura and Alexander. Hi, I'm Piper, we didn't get a chance to meet before."

They smiled, "Hi." obviously not sure what else to say.

"Well, my Dad is going to be babysitting tonight, which is just a formality. My sons can handle the kids better than anyone, but I figured, that we should have another adult around, just in case you older kids are bored and want to do something else. Theirs a mall within walking distance with a movie there, if that's all right with your parents. Here's the kitchen, let me introduce you to the rabble as we like to call them. This is my sister Phoebe, her husband Coop, and their daughters, Prue, Patty, and Paris. This is my other sister, Paige, her husband Henry, and their kids, Henry, Alice and Andrea. This is my husband Leo, most of you already met, and my kids, Wyatt, Chris, and Penny. Everyone, these are our new neighbors: Liz and Max Evans, their children, Alexandria and David, and Max's sister Isobel and her husband Jessie Ramirez, and their kids Alexander and Laura."

"Hi." Laura answered. "We're just living with Uncle Max and Aunt Liz till Dad's new company finishes our company house." At a glare from her mother, "What, I don't want them to think that we're frieks for living two families to a house. The new house won't be ready for two months, and they offered to pay for a hotel, but mom insisted that we needed a more stable environment."

Wyatt laughed out loud, "Well, we're not ones to talk. We may live in three separate houses, but everyone is here so much we might as well all live here, it's just a lack of bedrooms."

Piper, took charge again, "Well, I have dinner ready. Chili and Corn bread." She looked at the four outsider kids, "your welcome to join them if you haven't eaten already."

Liz looked at the amount off food that had been made, "You really didn't have to go through so much trouble."

Chris was the smart ass this time, "Please, my mother cooks more than any reasonable families can eat. That's my mother the chief."

"Oh, for what restaurant?"

"I own Triquetra, a restaurant downtown, that's where all the adults are going tonight."

"Wow!" Isabelle declared, "You own Triquetra! That's one of the places one of my friends from High School recommended for a romantic dinner."

"That would be it. But I am a chef first and foremost. The business end of it is the bane of my existence, but what can you do. Lets see, you kids all set with dinner? All right, let's go."

Phoebe stepped next to Liz as they were walking out, "Hi Liz, so, is this your first time in San Francisco?"

"Yes, I'll tell you that I haven't felt this, non sweaty in years. We've lived in Miami Florida since our kids were toddlers. Have you lived in San Francisco long?"

"Our family has been living in this house for generations. But as for me, I was a free spirit. I left as soon as I was finished with High School, and I didn't look back. But when our Grams died, I was drawn back here, now I couldn't imagine living anywhere else."

"Oh, you wrote that book..."

"Yup. I found the love of my life, I wanted to help others find theirs."

"That was never a problem for me. Max and I have been in love since we were 16, married at 18. First kid at 19. We did everything young. It was probably influenced by my friend's Alex's death when we were 17."

"That's where your daughter's..."

"Yeah, I named Alex after him. But, after he died, we realized that life wasn't worth waisting and that we shouldn't wait for it to come to you. While Alex was a surprise on both of our parts, along with David, I don't regret a moment."

"There's one good thing about you having kids so young. I didn't have my first child until I was in my early 30's, and now I'm afraid by the time I have grand kids... well, I guess because our Grams raised us, it's important to me."

"Wasn't that your father, taking care of the kids?"

"Yeah, well after my mother died, he took off, and we didn't see him until a little over 20 years ago." Phoebe looked down, "You must think I'm strange, babble on about my history with a total stranger?"

"Not at all, I was doing it too, remember."

"Right, well, let's go see what Piper has for store for us at her restaurant."

_Back at the Manor_

Dinner had been eaten and the kids were cleaning up in a semblance of order. Wyatt was washing, Penny was rinsing, Prue was drying, and Chris put away. The rest of the kids were doing other jobs, such as put away the food, wipe off the table. Alexandria, in order to be next to Wyatt was helping the kids bring up all the dirty bowls, plates and cups to the kitchen sink. They didn't say much, but they didn't have to, for their eyes did most of the talking. And it didn't go unnoticed. For Alice and Andrea skipped into the kitchen singing, "Wyatt and Alex sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Wyatt playfully chased his baby cousins, who in turned squealed, running away, but let Wyatt catch them, who placed each girl over a shoulder.

"I found two more dishes that need cleaning Alex, don't you agree."

Laughing, Alex played along, "Oh, yes, bring them over hear, we'll take care of the dirt."

"No!" The girls yelled giggling the whole time.

Once the kitchen and dining room were clean, the kids brought out a number of board games. Henry grabbed Daniel and Alexander's hands, "Come on, be on my team. Let's beat those girls." Those girls happened to be Henry's cousins, Prue, Patty, and Penny. They were playing Pictonary Jr. The two boys, while obviously wouldn't want to be seen by their friends back home in this diaper fest, decided to play along, might as well do something.

Paris, Andrea and Alice had out Candyland, which their grandfather had agreed to play with them. So that left Alex, Wyatt, Laura and Chris, and they had permission to get out of here, "Alex, this is your first time in San Francisco, right?"

"Yup. Although all I've seen is the airport."

"Well, how about we change that."

"Okay."

Wyatt turned around to find Chris playing Candyland with his little cousins and grandfather, and Alex noticed that Laura was on the girls team in Pictionary Jr. "I don't think that any of them will miss us."

"Let's go."

"Grandpa, is it okay if Alex and I take a little stroll?"

"Alright. You got your cellphone on you?"

"Yup."

"It's on?"

"Yup."

"Have a good time. I think that I can handle things."

Wyatt and Alex went out the front door, and simply walked. "Oh, it's so much clearer hear at night. In Miami there's so much smog, which is amplified by the humidity. Even being in the city, it's so peaceful. So, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, just talk. What do you like?"

"Let's see, I like the color blue. I like cheeseburgers. My favorite book is anything Star Wars related. My favorite movie is the latest Sean Spears movie. You?"

Wyatt laughed, he felt more free with her than anyone else, "Let's see. My mother insists on dressing me in blue, she says it matches my eyes, but I like red. I love my mother's cooking, I'll tell you, I've been spoiled as a child. I think that the Harry Potter books are a riot, and I love the old movies, from the 1940s, like Casablanca. Their lives just seem so much simpler. Real life is just so..."

"Complicated? I hear that. My dad apparently had this big blowout with Grandpa and so I've never met him. Oh, and apparently my parents were_ star crossed lovers_, they talk about their relationship like they had battled all types of foes to just be together, including my mom's dad."

"My parents are the same, they always talk about their 'forbidden love.' I kind of wondered if it would ever happen to me, find someone that you would battle the world for."

"Yeah, me too." At that moment their eyes connected, like they saw into each other's souls and knew that they were meant for each other. Wyatt stepped closer to Alex, placed one hand on Alex's chin and bent down, and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, but there was electricity between them.

"We should probably be heading back."

"Yeah." Alex managed to get out. God, she was falling for this guy, hook, line and sinker. And she loved the feeling. So they walked back to the manor, hand in hand. But the silence of the night was interrupted by a crashing sound coming from the house.

Wyatt and Alex ran inside to see what was going on. A stranger, a demon, crashed into a table in the Foure just as they entered. Victor's voice was heard loud and clear, "Children upstairs, NOW!" Victor had some potion vials in his hands that he had always carried on him since he had been regularly babysitting. Victor threw one at the demon, and while it exploded, the demon hardly flinched. Chris sent him flying again against the wall. Alex stared in amazement as Wyatt took her hand and she felt her body coming apart, and then appearing in another room, where all the kids including Alex's brother and cousins, "What's going on?" Alex asked Wyatt.

"I promise, I'll answer them, but now my brother needs me." Wyatt disappeared in blue orbs, and Alex was left with more questions than before.

TBC...

A/N: What will happen, will they vanquish the demon, how will the Haliwells explain the strange intruder? Will Alex see past Wyatt's powers to the young man beneath? All will be revieled. And now for your part: REVIEW!


	3. Answers and More Questions

Charmed: The Next Generation

Chapter 3: Answers and More Questions

Characters:

_Roswell_-

**Max**

**Liz**

-Alexandria (17) (born 2003)

-David (14) (born 2006)

**Michael**

**Maria**

-Samantha (15) (born 2005)

-Christina (13) (born 2007)

-Jack (13) (born 2007)

**Isabel**

**Jessie**

-Laura (15) (born 2005)

-Alexander (15) (born 2005)

**Kyle**

**Cordelia** (married for 10 years, married in 2010).

-Jim (7) (born 2013)

-Julia (6) (born 2014)

_Charmed_-

**Piper**

**Leo**

-Wyatt (17) (born 2003)

-Chris (15) (born 2005)

-Penny (12) (born 2008)

**Phoebe**

**Coop**

-Prudence (13) (born 2007)

-Patty (11) (born 2009)

-Paris (6) (born 2014)

**Paige**

**Henry**

-Henry Jr. (12) (born 2008)

-Alice (7) (born 2013)

-Andrea (7) (born 2013)

_Previously:_

_Wyatt and Alex ran inside to see what was going on. A stranger, a demon, crashed into a table in the Foure just as they entered. Victor's voice was heard loud and clear, "Children upstairs, NOW!" Victor had some potion vials in his hands that he had always carried on him since he had been regularly babysitting. Victor threw one at the demon, and while it exploded, the demon hardly flinched. Chris sent him flying again against the wall. Alex stared in amazement as Wyatt took her hand and she felt her body coming apart, and then appearing in another room, where all the kids including Alex's brother and cousins, "What's going on?" Alex asked Wyatt._

"_I promise, I'll answer them, but now my brother needs me." Wyatt disappeared in blue orbs, and Alex was left with more questions than before._

Alex stood there for a moment, and then realized that he had gone back to fight that _thing_. And little did he know that she was well able to protect herself, well beyond any normal human, for she was more than any normal being. Pushing past all the others in the attic, she ignored their cries and beggs for her to stay, "No, stay up here, I have to go help Wyatt and Chris."

Victor grabbed her arm, "Sweetheart, you can't help them, not with this."

Impatient, Alex reached inside herself and created a green forcefield herself and Victor. "You were saying?" Everyone was shocked, but Alex didn't waist anymore time. She took the stairs two at a time, until she was next to Wyatt who had a scorch mark on his right shoulder, and Chris was on the floor unconscious. They were facing five demons. "What do you want?"

The demons stopped fighting, Wyatt looked confused, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea."

"The Heir to the throne of Antar." The demons said as they bowed before her. Wyatt looked to the girl beside him, and she looked as shocked as he was.

"Well, this is **enough, Stay Away From My _Family!_**" Alex watched as the beings self combusted in a cloud of dust.

Alex looked up at him, "Well, it looks like we have more in common than we thought."

"Why did you run down here, those demons almost killed Chris, why risk yourself?"

"I thought you could use my help."

"And what help could you be against those demons."

"They weren't demons. Those were Skins. And I have my own skills." To demonstrate Alex raised a hand and the Crystal Vase with flowers exploded. "I can manipulate molecules. I could have done what you did, but even if I couldn't I inherited a unique gift from my dad." She showed him again by raising her shield, one which she had used many times to protect her little brother.

"Wow. So, are you a witch?"

"No. Let's just say my dad is from a long way off."

"Where exactly?" Alex pointed a finger at the ceiling, "What, like Canada?" Alex put her finger higher. "What, your an alien?"

"On my dad's side. My mom is all human."

"But I saw your dad, he looks human."

"It's a long story. You can't tell anyone else, not your brother, not your parents, no one. I shouldn't have told you."

"All right, I promise. Do you want to go out sometime?"

"You just find out that my dad came from outer space, and you still want to go out with me?"

"All my life I have avoided relationships, getting close to someone else because I knew they couldn't handle my true self. You have seen a brief glimpse of my powers, and you didn't even flinch. Off course I want to go out with you."

"Your brother, he's hurt. I could call my dad, he can heal."

"That's okay, I've got it covered." A golden light came from Wyatt's hands as the wounds of Chris's body disappeared. "Hey bro, you okay."

"Yeah," then seeing Alex, "You did you know what in front of her!"

"She knows."

"Everything?"

"Enough."

"Did you find out what _they_ were after before you blasted them into oblivion?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Alex answered, "I think they were after me."

_The Triquetra Restaurant_

The evening had been wonderful. Liz and Max along with Isabelle and Jessie looked like they were enjoying themselves immensely. Suddenly Piper noticed a change in Paige's demeanor. "Piper," Paige whispered, "I think that the boys are in over their head." Then said to the table, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Henry and I have to say good night."

"We do?" Henry asked, but then seeing the look on his wife's face replied, "We do, sorry."

Piper stood up as well grabbing her husband, "I'm afraid that it has gotten rather late. I think that it is time to go and see the mess that our kids have made of the manor." All three sisters with husbands in tow, left with their new neighbors following behind them, knowing full well that there was something wrong, as they had many a time created a false face of good night.

_The Halliwell Manor_

The kids were still cleaning up the entrance to the Halliwell Manor when the adults returned, "Mom, we can explain." Chris said, standing up in front of the others, and seeing the four strangers made up a lie that he knew his mom would see right through, "We had some _visitors_, and they made a bit of a mess of the place."

Piper understood completely. "Alex, Daniel, Alexander, and Laura, I think that it is time for you to go home. I hope you enjoyed yourself, Liz, Isabelle, I had a wonderful time tonight."

"Us too."

"Good night."

9876543210

"So, they identified the Heir."

"Yes my lord."

"Kivar wants her alive. He has plans to use her to sire his own heir."

"Yes my lord, but it will not be easy to take her, she has many of her father's gifts, including the shield."

"Well, we'll just have to find a way to get close to her, won't we."

"Yes my lord."

9876543210

The aliens took their children into the house, and then Max turned to them, "All right, now tell me what really happened."

Alex sighed, "It was skins. They must have grown new ones. But the ones that came after us are dead."

"So you didn't find out what they wanted?"

"They called me the 'heir of antar' whatever that means."

"Did anyone else hear you called this, did they see your powers?"

"No."

"All right, we can't run now, it would just tip off the feds, but we have to stay low. No powers, not even for recreation."

9876543210

When their new neighbors were well gone, Piper turned to her children, "All right, who attacked?"

"I don't know," Wyatt answered, "About five demons, I haven't had a chance to check the book yet."

"All right," Piper answered, "Kids to bed, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Chris, let's go find our demons."

TBC...

A/N: I hope you liked the new chapter. This is one of those stories that flows out of me, but it works better if people respond positively to it, so REVIEW!


	4. A Family History

A/N: Hey, I'm back with my NG story, so just a warning this chapter contains some sexual content.

Charmed: The Next Generation

Chapter 4: A Family History

It had been two weeks since the demon attack that had ended their night badly. And in those two weeks, Alex and Wyatt became inseparable. It was as if they'd grown up together. They were together at every possible moment at school. They were together after school, and at dinner time, either went out, or had dinner at one of their two houses. One night after Wyatt had gone home, Alex stopped in the dark living room to find her father waiting for her to come home. He had a look on his face, one of a father who wanted to protect his daughter, even from herself, "This is the third night in a row that you've come home after midnight."

"We were studying for a Physics test coming up."

"Ah, yes, the 'We Were Studying' excuse that I used a million times to explain why I was out all night with your mother. You may think that we have no idea what your going through, but I was 17 once. I loved your mother, but through our own fears..." He stopped, looked into his lap, trying to gains strength, "You mother wasn't my first. During our Junior year, we weren't officially a couple, and I was... well, I got another girl pregnant. She ended up putting the child up for adoption, and I never even knew him, only saw him the once. The point is, that there are consequences to your actions. I want you to remember that."

Alex nodded, "I know." She moved to run upstairs, but turned back to her father, "What did those skins mean when they called me the 'heir of antar?"

She watched her father sigh, she had asked him this constantly that night, and he supposed that she was old enough to know, "I was 16 when I found out about my destiny. I was the reincarnated king of a planet called Antar. I was to return to Antar with Isabel, her betrothed, Michael, and my wife, Tess."

"But, mom..."

"I loved your mother so much that I denied everything that had to do with a destiny that didn't include your mother. And it cost me..." she watched her father smile at her, "I love you Alex, I want to be able to protect you, but I also have to trust that you will be cautious and be able to protect yourself. My enemy Kivar is the only person who could possibly be behind the attack weeks ago. He wants you for who knows what. I need to know that you will be careful."

"I can protect myself, Dad, you know that. And Wyatt, he would never let anything happen to me."

"I hope that your sure."

"Dad, we've looked into each other's souls, like you and mom have."

She watched her dad smile, "Well, why don't you invite Wyatt Halliwell over for family dinner night this week. I would love a change to get to know him."

"Dad, don't embarrass yourself, or more importantly, me." Her father didn't even answer her, simply smiled.

_School the next day_

Wyatt and Alex had found themselves in the broom closest making out again. But Alex remembered what she had to tell him, "Wyatt, I have to tell you something, well two somethings."

Wyatt nodded, and backed up, she loved it when he became all noble, "Well the first thing is that my dad wants you to come over for dinner Friday night. Which is a good sign, he wants to get to know you."

"And the second thing?"

"Well, my dad told me about the whole Heir of Antar thing." Wyatt nodded, being more serious than ever before, obviously he took this stuff very seriously. "Well, it turns out that my father is not completely alien, he's a human alien hybrid. And while he thought that he was human growing up, it turned out that he was the reincarnation of the dead king, and that he was supposed to return to Antar when the time was right along with Isobel, Michael, and his _wife_" she said with a bite to her voice, "Tess, but their plans were interrupted because my Dad wouldn't leave my mom."

"Okay, your dad's the king of antar. That makes you..."

"The heir of antar. He was also talking about his enemy Kivar, who might be after me for who knows what reason."

"Don't worry, honey, I won't let anything happen to you, I'm double blessed, remember."

"You just called me honey!" Alex said, very pleased.

"I did, didn't I." Wyatt couldn't help but smile. They left the broom closet very careful at not being seen, and headed back to their study hall.

9876543210

"You know your mission?"

"Yes, my lord."

"You are to bring me the heir of Antar. Alive and well."

"Yes, my lord."

"We cannot repeat the pasts mistake, we cannot take her by force, seduction is the only way, this is why you were gifted with this skin."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Then go, and don't bother returning if you fail."

_Friday night, The Halliwell Manor_

"Wyatt, Chris, I'm heading off to the resteraunt, your in charge."

"Wait, mom, I can't tonight. I'm having dinner over at Alex's."

She sighed, "All right, Chris, I trust you can watch over your sister by yourself?"

"Thanks mom."

"Yes. Just next time, tell me at least two hours in advance."

"I will mom." Wyatt said smiling.

"Just keep your cell on in case a demon attacks, I know that Chris is getting good, but he's still only 15."

"Yes mom."

"Well, I'm off, and if you need anything call me, or one of your aunts."

"Yes, mom, we've got it, now, go to work!"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Your father should be home soon, he's teaching night classes at magic school."

"We know, now go!" Wyatt and Chris said at the same time.

Piper turned, saying under her breath, "My god, what's happening, they're rhyming in sync!"

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other, rolling their eyes, "So you ready for your dinner with 'the in-laws'?"

Wyatt ignored his brother's teasing, "Don't be aftraid to call if you need anything."

"Your just like mom, a worry wart, now you go too, Penny and I will be fine alone, plus Dad's on his way home soon. We'll be fine for an hour alone."

"Okay."

Wyatt walked out the door, he had battled demons before but never encountered the fear that he felt now, facing Alex's father.

TBC...

A/N: Hey, I know It's been a long time, but I'm back, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter which has been a long way coming!


End file.
